


i'll return your umbrella

by xelmxy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Rain, they don't know each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xelmxy/pseuds/xelmxy
Summary: "Damnit." Kageyama snarled at the sky above him.The clouds were dark and there were cold raindrops starting to fall.Kageyama Tobio was on his way back to his apartment after his late job at a small coffee shop. He wanted to just go home, and lay down, since his classes had been stressful that day, but now, it was raining."At least I have an umbrella..." He thought.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. rainy days and bus stops

"Damnit." Kageyama snarled at the sky above him.

The clouds were dark and there were cold raindrops starting to fall.

Kageyama Tobio was on his way back to his apartment after his late job at a small coffee shop. He wanted to just go home, and lay down, since his classes had been stressful that day, but now, it was raining.

 _At least I have an umbrella..._ He thought.

He walked to the bus stop, trying to enjoy the nice weather. His umbrella was over his head, listening to the satisfying collision of the water and the plastic; listening to his shoes as they stepped into the newly made puddles; smelling the stuffy, but sweet air, that the rain had conjured, and just feeling the nice, bitter breeze flow through his hair.

He made it to the bus stop, to see the bus just leaving, the lights going off around the corner.

"Of course." Kageyama said, sighing in defeat, he knew the next one wouldn't come for another thirty minutes or so, in view of the fact that it was around 11pm, and the buses became less frequent after it got dark.

It was more or less freezing outside. Kageyama had a jacket, though it didn't stop the breeze going straight through to his skin. He thought maybe if he hadn't taken his sweet time enjoying the rain, he would be on the warm bus, on his way home, and then to his bed.

He cursed at himself, going to sit down at the metal bench, under the bus stop head. He saw a small man, sitting there too. Kageyama thought he had probably been too caught up in being mad at himself, that he didn't notice him.

Kageyama sat on the bench, making sure to be spaced out a bit from the other. Kageyama got a decent look at him for a few seconds, as he seemed to be focused on something happening on his phone, as the screen light stared up into his face, Kageyama couldn't make out his face well though.

What Kageyama did make out though, was his bright orange hair, and his shortness, though he did look like he was at least over 18.

The orange-haired man didn't pay too much mind to Kageyama, only just looked up quickly at him, then back down at his phone.

Kageyama got on his phone too, and passed time by scrolling through Instagram, and checking emails from his professors, thanking whatever gods that were out there, that he didn't have any homework that night, either way, he wouldn't have been able to get it done without passing out.

He was pretty sure he even drifted off for a bit, coming in and out of consciousness, he didn't know how long he had been in this trance,until he checked his phone to see he had been there for an hour. He glanced over to see the orange-haired guy still there. Why after all this time? Kageyama had to have thought he had gotten here right around when he did, after the bus had just left, right?

Kageyama didn't pay any mind and grabbed his school bag, and swung it around his body, and grabbed his umbrella, then heard a voice coming from next to him.

"Finally, you're awake!" The voice said.

Kageyama saw it to be, well, who else, there wasn't anyone else there.

"Wh?-" But before Kageyama could ask what was going on, and why this person was speaking to him, the short man spoke up.

"I saw you fell asleep, and couldn't leave you here, that's just kinda cruel don't you think? You could have gotten hurt, or kidnapped. I know by now the bus is most likely won't be coming."

To Kageyama, the voice was more cheery saying those words then it should have been, but he brushed it off, being thankful for the kind action.

"Thank you... So uhm... What's yo-" Kageyama then got interuppted again.

"Hinata, Shōyō Hinata, but you can call me Shō."

 _Damn, can he read minds or something?_ Kageyama thought, being actually scared now, though he knew it was a dumb reason. All that this short guy who he was supposed to call 'Shō' was just good at reading people, and Kageyama wasn't very found of these types of people, that's what he knew for sure.

"Oh, alright then. Well, I'm Tobio Kageyama, you can call me either name, I don't care." Kageyama said, since all he really wanted was to start on his way home, since it would take him a while to get there.

Hianta smiled now staring right up into Kageyama's eyes.

_Damn, he's shorter than I thought..._

But Kageyama noticed the silent gleam, shining in his eyes. It was full of magic, and happiness, and kindness. Kageyama was somewhat frightened by how nice this complete stranger was being towards him, but again, he brushed it off, readjusting his bag, and now extending his umbrella. The rain seemed to be coming down as hard as ever now, as he could hear the hard splats of the rain droplets on the bus overhead.

He turned around to see Hinata starting to walk away, only now realizing the boy had no jacket, let alone an umbrella.

He hesitated, before yelling out his name.

"Shō!?"

Hinata turned around, and tilted his head slightly, Kageyama swear he saw the look of a confused puppy dog.

"Do you... Do you not have a jacket? Or umbrella?"

Hinata nervously laughed, and scratched the back of his head.

"Well- I kinda left my jacket at my university, and, I don't own an umbrella." He said, still smiling.

_He looks cold, no, freezing. Why would he stay out in the cold like this? He's just torturing himself..._

Kageyama sighed, and rolled his eyes at himself for what he was about to do.

"Here." He said firmly, shoving the umbrella towards Hinata.

Hianta looked a bit confused for a few second, then realized, and git super flustered.

"O-oh- no- it- it's okay!" I don't wanna take that from you, we both have to walk home you kno-"

But now it was Kageyama's turn to interrupt.

"I have a hood, I'll be fine, you don't even have a jacket." He said, pulling up his hood up over his head, and the continued to force the umbrella Hinata's way.

"No, it'll be okay, I can survive." Hinata said, pushing it back towards Kageyama.

"Shō." Kageyama said firmly, immediately flinching at himself for being that harsh.

"Fine- fine okay!" Hinata said, grabbing the umbrella out of Kageyama's hand, and paying him with a slight bow.

"Don't bother returning it, it can be replaced easily, just, go home before you freeze."

"Alright, thank you Tobio. Have a good day." Hinata said, looking up at the taller boy, with those beautiful brown eyes, and a bright smile.

Maybe Kageyama knew that his heart ALMOST skipped a beat, but wouldn't admit it to anyone in a million years.

Kageyama watched for a few seconds as the short, orange-haired angel walked away, with his umbrella in hand, until he turned a corner, and Kageyama couldn't see him anymore. He turned himself around too, going the other way, now all on his mind was getting back home to his apartment, and get the hell to sleep.  
  
  


-  
  
  


Once he got back home, he couldn't sleep. Much to his surprise, he was actually wide awake. he didn't know if the shower he took woke him up, or if it was because of Shō. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, especially himself, that that short boy was running through his head, and taking up all of his thinking space.

It was quite annoying to Kageyama actually. All he wanted was sleep, and that's all he needed as well, though no matter what he did, Hinata wouldn't leave his mind.

Without being fully aware he acted on this, he yelled.

"ARGHHH"

His bedroom door opened a few seconds later, to hear an annoyed, sleepy voice yell back at him.

"TOBIO-CHAN IT'S TWO-AM IN THE FUCKING MORNING WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"

Kageyama mentally slapped himself for that one.

"I- Sorry, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa must have seen Kageyama's distressed face in the light that the door was letting in, and immediately furrowed his brow.

"Are you okay? Are you sick or something? I'll drive you too the doctor if you need but not until tomorrow, it's too late right now-"

"No, Tooru- I'm not sick just... inherently annoyed."

Oikawa didn't seem to catch on at all what Kageyama was talking about, but just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

"Get some rest Tobio you're going to be grumpy tomorrow if you don't get your beauty sleep!"

Kageyama sighed. He knew Oikawa was right; he most definitely would be grumpy tomorrow. He just laid his head down, and tried to shut everything out. Pretty soon, he had fallen into a deep sleep.


	2. sunny days and coffee shops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shōyō sat there staring at the wall, deep in thought. Or, that's what it would look like from looking at him, his mind was actually empty, he wasn't quite sure what he was thinking.
> 
> He continued to stare at the wall, seemingly to see who would blink first. His hands gripping the edge of the bed, his feet dangling off the side, and his head titled just a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! This chapter was fun to write and I actually quite enjoyed it. I hope you all enjoy, I'm hoping to have the next chapter out within a week.

Hinata Shōyō sat there staring at the wall, deep in thought. Or, that's what it would look like from looking at him, his mind was actually empty, he wasn't quite sure what he was thinking.

He continued to stare at the wall, seemingly to see who would blink first. His hands gripping the edge of the bed, his feet dangling off the side, and his head titled just a bit.

Hinata didn't know he was really in this trance until he heard a voice, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Shō, I've been standing here for over a minute and you're just....? Staring at the wall? Are you trying to intimidate it?"

"Oh shut up Kenma." Hinata remarked back, his voice snappy, showing that he probably didn't get enough rest last night.

"I- damn." Kenma said, now not able to hold back his laughter.

Hinata was now embarrassed and ran over and swatted his hand in front of Kenma's face.

"So, Shō, is... everything okay? You've been out of it all morning, at breakfast all you were doing was staring off into the distance like you were just doing."

"Eh..." Hinata started up. He hesitated for a split second. "I was up late last night."

"I heard you coming back late, did the bus not come again?"

Hinata idly nodded his head, and threw himself onto the bed, letting out a deep sigh.

Kenma, now leaning on the doorframe, was observing Hinata. He knew something was up, but didn't feel like pestering the tired boy about it right now. Now it was Kenma's turn to sigh, as he turned around, and headed out of the room.

He stopped and turned around, then spoke.

"I'm gonna go to classes now, after Kuro is gonna take me on a date, I'll be home probably around seven, we can play some smash or something to get your mind away from... whatever is on it right now."

Hinata again nodded, then put up a thumbs up, head straight down in his pillow.

Kenma let out one last light laugh, and walked away. A few minutes later, Hinata heard the door open and close, meaning he had probably left.

Hinata was really grateful to have Kenma as a friend, they met only a few months ago when term started, as they were pared up as roommates, but since their personalities were so different, they got along almost perfectly, and would always take care of each other if they needed it.

He turned around and looked up at his ceiling. If he wasn't thinking when he was staring at the wall, he was now. Everything flooded his mind. That boy, the umbrella, that _face._

He didn't exactly know what these feelings were, if they were good or bad, but he knew that he did want to find where that guy was, he wanted to return the umbrella. Even though the guy said not to, it would be an excuse to see him once again and to maybe figure out these stupid feeling that have been annoying him since the night before.

_"Kageyama Tobio"_ Hinata said outloud to himself _._

The orange haired boy flared out the window. It was sunny outside now, no need for the umbrella anymore, at least today. Another sigh came from the boy as he pushed himself out the bed. He didn't have classes today, so he was pretty much free to do what he wanted.

With only 2 hours of sleep, Hinata didn't know how much energy he had, but he needed to get out of the house to get some fresh air.

He threw on some heavier clothes, since it was nearing winter, and the rain that would normally fall, would turn into snow. He put his scarf around his neck, and some earmuffs on. He slipped his shoes on, and walked out the door. He was immediately greeted by a bitter breeze.

"Maybe a walk today wasn't the best idea..." Hinata mumbled to himself.

But he just kept on walking. Even though it was bitter, something about the nice November breeze was just, calming.

Before he knew it, he was spacing off again, but didn't exactly realize until he reached the park.

Wondering why his body auto-piloted him here, he wondered around. He took in the view of the wilting grass and the trees that now remained with no leaves. He sat down at an old rusty bench, not paying any mind to how dirty it was, he honestly didn't care.

He sat down and huffed. He was honestly mad at himself, mostly for letting this all get to his head. He started doubting himself on finding the guy. One, because finding this random ass dude in an humongous city. Two, there wasn't really a point. Kageyama had said to not worry about returning his umbrella, what would be Hinata's excuse for wanting to see him?

...

What was _his_ reason for wanting to see Kageyama?

He just kinda, decided he wanted to see him again... Why?... Well, Hinata had already searched his whole mind for it, not being able to find a single reason.

Hinata lowed his head and put his hands over his face. He really could do stupid shit when he was tired and lost in himself. He wanted to yell. All he wanted was to get some fresh air and yet was cursed with these thoughts of him being a literal dumbass.

He got up, and looked at his watch, it has been around an hour or so since he had left his apartment, though it felt more like days.

He started walking away from the part, and into a main road with lots of stores, and food stands.

He walked on the sidewalk, looking into the different stores, mind wondering off about if he should get Christmas presents early so it wouldn't be a bother the following month with all those people.

He wondered into a random store, and strolled around, looking at the different shirts, and scarfs, and just anything they had there. He grabbed a red hoodie that he thought Kenma would like for Christmas, and lazily threw it onto the counter, reaching for his wallet. Then it struck him. He had left it at home, of course he had. Embarrassed, he returned the hoodie to it original location in the store, while the cashier glared at him, making sure not to take her eyes off of him.

He walked out of the store, face still burnt red from how embarrassed he was in that moment. Yeah, that one was going to haunt him for a while...

Once he got out of the store, he slapped himself. A few passer-byes looked at him strangely, but at this point, he really didn't care.

"Fucking hell, I need some coffee."

He walked to a gas station, and got out some money from the ATM there. He then made his way to his local coffee shop that he probably knew all too well.

He would come here a lot if he wanted to study, or even just get out of the apartment. It was a sweet little place. A few couches here and there, and it was a very comforting, and safe place Hinata just adored.

He smiled to himself when the small cafe came into view from around the corner. He dragged his feet across the crosswalk after spying the little green walking man on the stop light.

Hinata made it to the entrance. He grabbed the silver plated handle, and opened it. A few people were headed towards the door, so he held the door open while they flooded out.

Something caught his eye. It was... Kageyama?!

The taller boy was obviously not paying attention to anyone else around him seeing that he had his eyes glued to something on his phone.

Hinata just stood there, frozen, not knowing what the do. Should he go after him? It's not like he had his umbrella to return or anything. He wasn't quite thinking much for the umpteenth time that day.

His empty brain was snapped back into thought when a barista from inside called out at Hinata to close the door since he was letting out hot air. 

His face turned a shade of red for the second time that day, he just nodded, and turned around to see if Kageyama was still there.

Nope. _Where the hell did he go?_ Hinata thought.

He cursed at himself under his breath, and went inside the shop.

He ordered a simple cappuccino, really not thinking he could take the normal bizarre choices he would normally get, (And actually managed to pay successfully this time)

He sat down at a table near a window, and sipped on his drink slowly, starring off into space. This time actually with something on his mind, no, someone. That someone being Kageyama Tobio. He partly hated himself for not going after him, but he was also partly glad. Hinata knew that he would just end up embarrassing himself if went after him anyways. _  
_

_God he was just really hot and-_

That was enough to make Hinata snap himself up, and cover his face. He was pretty sure his face was, once again, red.

But... _did he just admit that to himself?!_

Now Hinata hated himself even more... Why were feeling so complicated? _He couldn't possibly..._

_**NO. NOPE. CHANGE THE SUBJECT HINATA.** _

He angerly finished his drink, which was now cold since he had taken his sweet time thinking about this _stupid boy._

He made his way his way to the door, opening once again, throwing his cup into the trash.

Hinata shuffled back to his apartment, still pretty irritated with himself, causing him to accidentally wonder off in wrong directions. He eventually made his way back his apartment, still tired even after the caffeine.

He unlocked the door, opening it to the same way he left it before. He stopped inside, and turned around to lock the door, and the umbrella caught his eye.

The boy flipped it off, still obviously out out of it (for the fact that he just gave his middle finger to an umbrella). He threw himself onto the couch and groaned. His body ached from the long walk.

Kenma still wasn't home, so he turned on the TV, flipping through channels, trying to find something interesting. When he didn't he turned on the switch, and played some Mario Kart for a bit, on a quest to get as good as Kenma.

A bit later Kenma came home, accompanied by Kuroo. Kuroo waved at Hinata, in which Hinata waved back. Kuroo and Kenma kissed, and Kuroo went on his way, while Kenma came over to the couch, and sat down next to him, obviously trying to hide his happiness from being with Kuroo. No matter how much Kenma would taunt Kuroo, Hinata knew he loved that boy to the worlds end.

"Hey Shō, how was your day? Did ya do anything?"

Hinata hesitated and opened his mouth, but then closed it, turning his focus back to the TV.

Kenma observed him for a few seconds, before flicking him on his forehead, causing Hinata to whip around.

"KENMA? WHAT WAS THAT FOR I-?"

Kenma cut him off. "You seem so out of it Shō, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just tir-"

"I call bullshit."

Kenma wasn't one to talk about feeling much, but he knew Hinata well enough, and it's not like Hinata was hard to read either.

Hinata growled at Kenma, but then a serious look formed upon his face.

"I just... I..."

Kenma waited, he didn't want to rush Hinata.

"Last night I met this guy and he-" Hinata stopped and turned back to Kenma, who now was tilting his head slightly, intrigued at where this story was going.

"I met him at the bus stop, and he gave me his umbrella to walk home with since I didn't have one."

"Did he have another one or something?" Kenma questioned.

"No, but he had a jacket."

"Ah. I see, and what about this guy?"

"He, he hasn't left my fucking mind and it's annoying the shit out of me and it's only been what? 24 hours at most? AND I-"

"Shōyō, calm down." Kenma reassured Hinata before the boy started full on yelling.

"Right, sorry." Hinata said, a bit embarrassed (again). "I actually saw him again today at that one coffee shop? You know the one I always go to? Yeah, I froze up and didn't know what to do and then I turned around for a few seconds, then back around, and he was gone. I'm such a moron, a full on dumbass- I should have like gone after him right? If only I wasn't so..." He trailed off.

The two boys sat there in silence for a bit, until Kenma spoke up.

"Shō, if I tell you what I think about all of this you won't believe it so."

"What? No- tell me Kenma."

"Go to sleep Shōyō. You're obviously sleep deprived, and if you stay up late tonight tomorror won't be any better."

Hinata wanted to know what Kenma had to say, but one, he was too tired to argue, and two, he didn't know if he wanted to hear it.

He pouted a bit, but that's all that his body let him do on the shortage of energy. He truged off to his room, while Kenma took the place of where Hinata was playing games. Hinata knew trying to get Kenma to sleep too was impossible. This man survived on a constantly changing sleep schedule, and energy drinks. He didn't know how Kenma did that without him fully shutting down, but he never bothered to question it.

Hinata changed into clothes, and jumped onto his bed. As soon as his body felt the softness of the mattress, it fell asleep, and Hinata was out cold.


End file.
